


Have You Said It Yet

by odduck



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Mad Men
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odduck/pseuds/odduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Hobart gloats after Don Draper becomes his employee, and he shows his true demonic self as he violates the ad man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Said It Yet

**Author's Note:**

> A short attempt at tentacle rape monster/Cthulhu explicit porn. Mad Men style...

'Have you said it yet?' Hobart slithered just as Don was about to slip out the door. 'Come here, sit on my lap and say it!'  


Don had a bad feeling about being in Hobart's office, but he couldn't reject him outright, there was still a lot of money on the line. He slowly walked over to the desk and barely concealed his disgust at the sight of Hobart's bulge.  


The McCann-Ericsson CEO looked right into Don's eyes and repeated the magic words: 'Coh-cah-Coh-lah...' Even though Don was horrified by the sound of saliva popping and clicking in the older man's mouth, he couldn't resist, and placed his bottom on Hobart's lap, feeling the older man's erection aligning against his asshole through the thin layers of fabric. He closed his eyes, hoping it would be over quickly.  


'Say it!' Hobart croaked again, his words sounding deeper than ever, as if they were barely disguising an ancient evil.  


'I'm Don Draper from McCann Erickson', Don whimpered as he felt Hobart's erection grow and press against his hole.

'Say it like you mean it!', the older man growled, his voice deeper than ever.

'I'm Don Draper from McCann Erickson,' Don said, trying to conceal the disgust and the horror of Hobart's coldness touching his own flesh.

'Say it like your life depended on it!', Don heard the distant words as his reality was slowly slipping away. He felt a tentacle wrapped around his neck. Another throbbing organ was fumbling at the top buttons of his shirt, and Hobart's erection also felt different than anything he expected, like clawed fingers trying to rip the fabric barrier between his hairy hole and Hobart's flesh.

'SAY IT!' he heard one more time, as he felt his hole penetrated by an unholy appendix, his throat strangled by what felt like a clawed tentacle, and his clothes fall to the ground.

'I'm Don Draper from McCann Erickson!' Don shouted, hoping the volume of his voice would cover every other sensation that was threatening to overtake him, from the slimy tentacles that were exploring his entire body, to the horrifying organ that was now fully engorged and exploring his insides.

Don flashed back to his first sexual experience, that felt like a happy memory compared to this present violation.

'I am Cthulhu and you are mine!' distant words announced, in a voice that seemed both terrifying and soothing.

'I'm Don Draper from McCann Erickson!' Don repeated, knowing that his only way to survive this was to think of something beautiful. He thought of Betty, resting her cheek against his chest and whispering "I love you!", he thought of Anna, smiling at him and seeing him for the man he always thought he was, he though of Sally, and how she worshiped him when she had lived through just three springs...

The horror eventually subsided, and Don was left limp on the floor, covered in the green mucus that the abomination had slimed all over his body.  
He felt like reality was reforming itself around him, and he was lying on the floor of a room, in an office building. The ancient evil was almost a distant memory, and he was about to slip in another reverie as he heard Hobart croaking: 'Now go make me some money!'

Don struggled to retrieve the remainder of his clothes, all covered in the green mucus secreted by the ancient evil. He finally stood up and stumbled towards the door, knowing that this would be his life from now on.

'Say it again, I like the ring of it,' he heard again and couldn't stop himself from obeying. 'I'm Don Draper from McCann Erickson,' he said, as he reached for the doorknob and fumbled out of the cursed room...


End file.
